Sword Art Online: Game World
by CWRazer
Summary: An OC FF of Sword Art Online. Also my first FF, it might be bad or not so intersting. Summary : A boy logged-in into the virtual reality world called Aincrad and found himself trapped in the game that also can cause death. He venture with a companion that he found along the way and together, with his party, trying to finish the game. Will he able to do it. Find out here ;)
1. Chapter 0: Is this reality ?

This is an OC Fan Fiction of SAO Anime, but Kirito and others still appears in this story. I also added new unique skill for my OC Char and change some of the game system. If you don't like the OC Category or the changes, read at your own risk. And also please leave a review because it will help me a lot to improve my stories. And I don't own SAO in any way.

**Sword Art Online: Is This Reality ?  
**

Sword Art Online. A VRMMORPG (_Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) _game played through a virtual-reality helmet that stimulates the user's five senses. A thousand players were selected from a giant pool of a hundred thousand. Those lucky ones, including me, were allowed to experience the dream-like days in the beta test until the official opening of Sword Art Online.

I rushed to my room right after breakfast, put on my Nerve Gear around my black, shoulder-length hair. I closed my eyes and hid my crimson-red iris, collapsed myself into my bed, and started to login as 'Sanada'. I opened my eyes and found myself inside Sword Art Online, inside Aincrad, the virtual world in SAO. I could see my hands and move them. I smiled and rushed through other player and quickly went to a forest dungeon on the first floor.

I quickly went to a dungeon to raise my level and get some _Col _(currency in this game). I went through it easily as the game allowed us beta-tester to keep our equipment and levels obtained in the beta-test. After I defeated some boar and collected the loot and raise a level, I wanted to get back to town to sell the loot and buy some healing crystal. When I was walking in the forest, I heard a girl's scream from behind a tree. I went there to check, and found a girl being chased by a wild bull. "Run!" I shouted loudly and quickly defended the girl from the bull. I got a heavy damage and about 40% of my _health point _was lost. I quickly bashed the bull and got it stunned. Then prepared a _sword skill_ and released it which given the bull a lot of damage and killed it.

"Are you all right? Can you stand?" I said while offering my hands to her. "A-ah, thanks, um…" she replied then took my hands.

"Sanada, call me Sanada. We better get back to town now, the monster will get stronger and more violent at dark"

"Ah, please wait Sanada-san!" she replied and searched her inventory, "Please, take this... and my name is Rin" she healed me with a healing crystal. My _HP _was fully restored.

"Thanks, now let's get back to town before late" I smiled and pull her hands up.

We walked to town and searched an inn to get some rest, but something unusual happened and it's where the trouble began. A mass _Teleportation_, everyone were teleported to the starting town hall, including us, and a mass confusion began. I could hear everyone's complaining.

"Hey, I didn't do any teleport here!" one man shouted.

"Well, is this a glitch?" said another.

"Hey! I couldn't find the log-out options! Hey, GM, is this a joke!" yelled the big bearded-man.

"Log-out option?" I opened up the menu and searched for a log-out button, but I couldn't find one.

"Hey, Sanada, I think I've missed the log-out button, do you know where it is?" Rin grabbed my shirt with a scared face and voice.

"It is usually in the _"Option Menu"_ but I think it has disappeared, maybe it's a bug?" I replied while double-checking the menu.

Then suddenly, a big red-hooded figure came out from the sky and started to talk "Welcome to Aincrad, players, as you probably have noticed, I, Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Sword Art Online, have removed the log-out button from your _Option Menu_. Well that is not a glitch; this is how it is meant to be." The others shouted and complained to him. Why did he remove it? What is his purpose? And other question like then were shouted at him.

"I just want to know, this is my purpose, to create a world like this. The only way to log out of this game is to get to the 100th floor of Aincrad and to defeat the boss that resides there. Remember that there is a boss on each floor that you must beat to advance to the next floor. Also the next thing I have to tell you is, if you die in game you die in real life too. The Nerve Gear, as you can see, is connected directly to your brain, so if it realizes you died in the game, it will instantly melt your brain by sending a large amount of electromagnetic waves, thus killing you in the real world. But also trying to take the helmet off will kill the wearer."

New reports appeared about this death game and a warning not to remove the helmet from the real world appeared around him "Here is the proof that I am not lying. People have been warned not to try and remove it and your body will be moved to nearest hospital, so you should be safe. But until you defeat the boss in the 100th floor, you're all stuck in here. And I also give you a goodbye present, please check your inventory."

After saying that, he disappeared. All players then opened their inventory. "A mirror?" said I confused. Then everyone appearances' changed. Changed to how they look like in the real world. Everyone became scared, some players shouted hysterically.

"Hey, Sanada, were you not scared?" Rin asked me.

"Well, if what he said is true, then our only choice is to advance forward, right? So, how about get to the next town and get a sleep there? So we can farm some Col and raise level faster."

"But, I…" she answered slowly and scared "I'm not that strong."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you, so, no need to be scared."

Then she nodded and grabbed my hand tightly. And we travelled to the next town.

**-Chapter 0 END-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To the Town**

About 3 hours later. We decided to go to the next town through the forest, but it's getting darker and night is approaching shortly. And the monster will surely get stronger at night.

"We have to find a camp site, Rin, look for it in the map" I ordered my comrade named Rin, a young girl about 160 cm tall, she has a slender built, her hair is crimson-red and waist-length matches her ocean-blue eyes.

"Ah, wait moments" she opened up her _menu window_ "according to the map you gave me, it should be around that Oak Tree" she pointed to a huge tree.

"Then let's not waste any more time, and please follow the planning" I unsheathed my long sword, "stay back while I get the camp clean, because a camp site usually guarded with a monster"

She nodded and got behind a tree while I walked to the campsite and found a _Venus flytrap_ was sleeping right in front of me. I silently tried to get closer to it and charged a sword skill. Unfortunately, it woke up and spotted me. It began to attack me with his mouth and vines. I cut them one after another. But it continuously grows another one after one is cut.

"Che!" I sheathed my sword and charged it. As a dozen vines reached me, I unleashed my new technique "SWORD SKILL: PENTAGRAM SLICE" and cut them all to pieces. I quickly jumped before it could regenerate more and slashed it multiple times.

"Item drop: _Whip Knife_" popped up in front of me and also with a level up notification.

"U-um, congratulation for the level up Sanada" Rin appeared behind me with a smile on her face with the moon on her back. My heart raced when I looked at her. She looked beautiful that time and I think I fell in love with her.

She pinched my cheeks "Hey, don't space out now, we should get the tent ready and activated the camp site, right?"

"Ah, yes, you're absolutely right" I giggled nervously. I opened up my item menu and searched for a bedroll "Wait, I only got a one bedroll"

"He!? That means we have to…" she blushed hard.

"I will go guard and you rest up, h-how about it?" I said it nervously.

"N-no, your HP is low right now, so, I think we don't have any other choice" she blushed even more "b-but if you try to do a-anything to me, I will… call the police"

"There is no police or anything like that in this game" I was glanced "b-but I won't do anything like that"

Then we set up the camp site, light up the bonfire, cooked us a meal, and set up our tent. We didn't talk anything while we eat. After finished our meal we wanted to get some sleep. We used only one bedroll and shared it together; we faced one another with our back. My heart was racing fast; it was hard to get asleep. I could hear her heartbeats too. But eventually we could sleep.

And morning struck, sunshine woke me up. And I could feel a smooth hand wrap around my body; I looked back and saw her sleeping face. She hugged me all night. Her sleeping face was so cute and I couldn't resist. I turned around and brought my face closer to her, when suddenly she opens her eyes slowly. Our faces were so close.

She was blushing hard "**STUPID!**" she yelled and slapped me with all her might.

"Squawk! Squawk!"

The bird in the sky was chirping accompanied with the sound of flowing river and I was just sitting beside the river to wash my swollen face and filled some empty bottles in my item storage with water. After got myself some water I walked to the camp site. Rin was sitting there waiting.

"Hey, Rin, here's your water" I threw one to her.

She caught it without saying anything and stood up then walked away.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about this morning, you were hugging me tightly so I couldn't resist it"

"B-but, trying to kiss me in the morning… y-you…" she blushed hard

We then walked through the forest to the town. We could see the town up ahead.

"Hey, Sanada, I want you teach me how to fight" she looked at me "I-I still haven't forgive you yet, but every time we got into a fight, it was you who always protected me, so, I want to learn how to fight, and protect you back" her face shows a lot of determination.

"All right, how about going back and farm some experience points? It's still daylight, so it still safe to do some farming."

"I think buy some new equipment will be nice"

"Speaking of equipment" I opened up my item storage and searched for that _Whip Knife_ "here it is, open up the trade window"

"Ah, wait a moment, here" she opened the trade window and accepted the trade request "_Whip Knife_?"

"It was a monster drop from that big plant last night, it probably gets better stats than those sold in the store, and you are a knife user, aren't you?"

She nodded and equipped the item "Wow, it raised my attack power like it was doubled."

"Told you" I unsheathed my sword and turn back "Let's go then"

We went back to get some training. I taught her the basic of battle and party battle, things like evading enemy attack, sword skill, _switch_ (switching the front line of battle during party fight), and use of crystal. She fought well against those boars and her movement was fast, her attack types so far were dodge and pierce attack therefore her HP was still in the green.

"Hey, I think that should be enough, what level are you now?" I said and threw her a pet bottle.

"Let's see" she looked around her stats menu "Eight… I'm level eight already!? So that means… I raised 4 levels!"

I nodded "It's because this is such a good hunting spot, the area have experience points multiplier, it raised every time you defeat one of those boar. But no matter how many times it multiplied, it's like a small change to me" I laughed afterward.

She pouted and mumbled "Arrogant Pervert"

"Hey! I can hear that you know!"

"Anyway, you never told me your level, so what level are you?"

"Eh?" I looked at my level "Well, I'm a beta-tester, so it doesn't even enough even if that level of yours is doubled" I chuckled more.

"You meanie" she pouted "maybe your level is the same as me so you didn't want to tell it" she grinned.

"Ugh! Let's get back to town and search for an inn now" I turned away and walked fast.

"Hey, Sanada, wait for me, you meanie" she followed me.

We went to buy some things in the central market first before we went to rent an inn. We bought some healing crystal and some food for dinner. Then we headed to an inn located beside a church's cemetery.

"H-hey, are we really going to stay here?" she grabbed my shirt scared.

"This inn has a really nice service and the price is good" I then looked at the cemetery "Oh, our little princess is scared with some ghost" I teased her.

"N-NO!" she yelled at my ear "I'm fine with ghost and other stuff like that!"

I then walked inside and booked two rooms. When I was about to enter a room she followed me.

"Hey, Rin, your room is upstairs, this is my room" I stopped her from entering.

"W-well, c-can we share a room, please?" she was shaking and looked scared.

"Hoi, you could said it earlier if you're that scared, well I think that's okay, come in" I got away from the door and went inside.

"T-teehehehe" she giggled and went in.

I slept on the sofa and looked her was playing with the wardrobe. She tried to reach the bear doll on the wardrobe that was used for room décor. She tried over and over and then the wardrobe lost balance.

"Watch out!" I jumped to her and snatch her away as the cupboard almost fell on us.

"Damn! It's hurt" I groaned and found myself on her. We both were lying down on the floor.

She just blushed and remained still. Our faces were only an inch away. I put my face closer to her and she closed her eyes.

**Warning! Beyond this point I will write some M or MA rated scene. **I'm sorry to post this with T rated. But it doesn't involve with the plot, just some romantic adult love scene. So I hope you'll jump to the next chapter if it's doesn't suit your age.** Read at your own risk!**

-c-

I then kissed her lips and hold her shoulder tightly. She kissed me back and put her hands on my shoulder. We kissed deeper and I put my tongue in her mouth, playing with her tongue. She licked back my tongue while moaning softly. She then opened up the menu window and unequipped her armor and shirt leaving behind her black bra and skin alone. Her skin was so smooth and her breast was so soft. My right hand was going down past her waist and hips. I touched and rub her spot.

"Hyaah~ S-sanada~ Hyaih~" she moaned more.

I continued to play with her spot. She sucked my tongue in deeper and unequipped her skirt and panties so she was all naked leaving only her bra alone. I pulled out my tongue and licked her neck. She hugged me tight and moaned. I started to get undressing myself and unhooked her bra and kissed and licked her chest and breast.

"Aah~ Hyaah~" she moaned softly.

She held my head while was licking her breast. I raised her and put her on the bed. I went down more and licked her around her spot. She moaned more loudly and tufted my hair. Her thighs surrounded my head. I continued to lick and then suck her clit. I moved up and kissed her entire body. She started to grab mine and rub it. I moved it closer to her face and she started to lick all over my thing. She then put in in her mouth, sucked it, I moved it forward and thrust it all the way to her throat. She licked mine in her mouth and sucked it in deeper. Until I came inside her mouth and she swallowed it all. After that we hugged each other and covered our bodies with a blanket and then went to sleep afterward.

** -**Chapter 1 END-


End file.
